Driven by Love
by PANDORA001
Summary: AU Sequel to You Stole the Rain. Bulma lives with her friends on the west coast, but her life takes an unexpected turn when she gets custody of her two young nephews. BV & more...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** Some guy named Akira Toriyama stole it from me┘ -tries to look convincing- ;-P

Important Author's Note: Hey, everyone! I know you've all been waiting patiently for this, and I'm terribly sorry for the wait. This prologue picks up about two and a half years after the end of "You Stole the Rain" I hope you enjoy!! ;-P

**Driven by Love Prologue**

**_(Philadelphia)_**

****

Krillin squinted as he tried to make out the tiny writing on the blueprint with his bloodshot eyes, but for the life of him, he couldn't seem to read it. Sighing, he tossed the pencil down on the table angrily and sat back in his leather chair. He glanced at the clock and his heart skipped a beat. He frantically began gathering all his papers and shoving them into his briefcase.

"Ah, man," he grumbled. Marron was going to kill him if he was late. He grabbed his jacket on his way to the door and waved a quick goodbye to his secretary.

"Oh, Sir! Wait a sec," the older woman called out to him as he continuously jabbed the elevator button. "Sir?"

"I'm running late, Melinda. Can it wait until tomorrow?" He begged just as the doors opened.

"I know you're late, but your wife called thirty minutes ago. She told me not to disturb you."

Krillin kept his hand over the elevator door to keep it open, a frown etching his face. "What'd she say?"

⌠She told me not to bother you, but to tell you when you were done for the evening to just meet her at the community center."

"Thanks," he told her. "You know, it's late. You didn't have to wait for me to finish up."

She smiled kindly at him. "I know, but how else would you know not to run home in a panic only to find an empty house?"

Krillin laughed. "This is true. Remind me to see about getting you a raise," he joked.

"That'll be the day." She pointed to the clock. "You'd best get moving. Take it from me," she started. "You don't want to make a pregnant woman wait."

"You keep it up, and I'm naming the kid after you," he told her, stepping onto the lift and hitting the lobby button.

She laughed. "Have fun!"

**_(New York City)_**

****

The crowd was freaking out, and Bulma couldn't help but smile proudly from where she watched backstage. One by one, the band members walked past her, and they gave her high-fives as they rushed over to a table in the corner to get some drinks. Vegeta was second to last off stage, and he gave her a smirk and pulled her to him, kissing her passionately. In the background, the crowd was chanting 'one more song', but Vegeta ignored it. He was far too busy greeting his girlfriend to care about the crowd. He pulled away from her reluctantly when one of his friends tapped him on the shoulder.

"What?"

"We're going out for another song. You with us?"

Vegeta glanced back into Bulma's sapphire eyes. "No."

"Vegeta, you can go back out there," Bulma insisted, though she was extremely flattered by his desire to leave with her. They hadn't seen each other in a week. It was the longest period of time they'd spent apart in two and a half years.

He shook his head. "No. I'm leaving with you right now." He turned back to his friend. "I'll give you a call tomorrow night."

"Not a prob, man." They clapped each other on the back. "Take care. Good seeing you, B!"

Bulma smiled. "Bye, Jake!" She glanced into Vegeta's eyes and grinned. "You ready to go?"

Vegeta eyed her suspiciously. "Depends on where we're going? It'd better be a private suite where I don't have to deal with our crazy housemates," he said, pulling her close for another kiss.

Laughing, Bulma gave him a quick peck on the cheek and slipped away from him. "I guess you'll just have to trust me, Mr. Ouji."

"Ugh! Don't call me that. It makes me feel like my father's in the room."

"Come on!"

_**(Venice, Italy)**_

****

Arthos took the ring from the priest and slipped it slowly onto Akira's finger while repeating his vows in front of their immediate families. The woman in front of him smiled brilliantly up into his eyes, and he wiped a stray tear from her beautiful face. Faintly, he heard Jarec, in his usual, impatient tone, ask what everyone was waiting for, and the priest cleared his throat. Arthos looked up at him, confused. The elderly man smiled back.

"Are you going to kiss your wife?" He asked in a thick Italian accent.

Akira tried not to laugh out loud at the startled look on her now-husband's face. She reached up and pulled his face to hers, kissing him gently. Everyone clapped, and Arthos pulled her closer. They stepped down away from the alter, and Akira leaned against him.

"Do you really have to leave tomorrow afternoon?" She whispered.

He frowned and tightened his hold on her tiny waist. "I don't want to, but the new movie starts soon."

"I know," she replied sadly. "I just wish we could have some kind of a honeymoon."

"We agreed," he reminded her. "To keep this a secret. Are you still sure about that?"

Akira glanced up at the cathedral ceiling for a moment before returning her gaze to his and nodding. "I'm sure. I don't want our lives on the cover of every magazine, and we both know this would definitely put us there."

"You know I'm behind any decision you make." He kissed her, and they continued down to where their family waited. "I love you."

The smile instantly returned to her face. "I love you, too."

**_(New York)_**

Vegeta smirked. "I was joking about the private suite, but okay!"

Bulma lead him toward the elevator by the hand and the man inside asked her what floor. "Top floor," she answered politely.

He nodded to her and closed the doors. :Penthouse suite. You'll love it," he told them.

"Thanks," Bulma said.

Vegeta eyed his girlfriend for the tenth time since they left CBGB's. "Okay," he started. "Spill it. What's going on?"

"Vegeta Ouji, there is nothing going on," she insisted. "I'm shocked that you would think for a second that I'd have something up my sleeve."

"What is it?"

The elevator dinged loudly, and the doorman opened the door to the penthouse. Bulma pulled Vegeta into the dark room just as the lights flicked on. Everyone popped up from their hiding spots and yelled 'surprise' at the top of their lungs. Vegeta shook the shocked look from his face quickly and glared at Bulma.

"You're going to pay for this," he told her.

His father walked over and smirked at him. "The girl did well. You were completely taken by surprise."

Vegeta looked around. All of his family was here, and even Bulma's, plus their friends. "Didn't anyone have anything better to do?" They all laughed at his question.

His mother walked over to him and hugged him tightly, kissing both his cheeks. "Happy Birthday, darling."

He returned her hug and gave her a rare smile. "Thank you, mother," he whispered in her ear before pulling away.

His father clapped him on the back and pulled him away from the group so they could speak privately. "Though I'm not sure you deserve it," he joked, slipping his arm around Vegeta's shoulders and digging into his pocket with the other hand. He pulled out a set of keys. "These are for you."

Vegeta accepted the keys. "What are they to? You just got me a new car for Christmas."

"I'm quite aware what you have up your sleeve, brat, so I got you a townhouse in the village. It will be more private for the two of you, away from your friends."

"How did you know?"

His father chuckled. "Your grandfather told me you asked for money from one of your trust funds."

Vegeta sighed, walking out onto the balcony with his father in tow. "I went to him so mother wouldn't find out. She means well, but she can't keep her mouth shut when it comes to things like this."

"She adores Bulma. They enjoyed themselves in Milan."

"So I've heard."

_**(Change scene, Houston, Texas)**_

Mel shifted onto her side and smiled as Yamcha walked across the room to their bed. He pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it off to the side as he pulled back the covers on his usual side.

"Another late night?" She asked him, an amused smile on her face.

Yamcha sighed. "Yeah," he admitted quietly.

Mel snuggled up to his side and placed her hand on his bare chest. "Your friend Hunter called. I didn't make it to the phone in time, and he didn't leave a message."

"Oh?" Yamcha carefully slipped out of her embrace and got up to go to the bathroom. "Um, I'll have to give him a call back tomorrow."

"Are you okay?" His fiance asked, a worried look crossing her face.

"Sure," he called out distractedly. "I just need something to take this headache away."

**_(end)_**

There you have it finally... it's basically to catch you up on a few tihngs that happen in-between the two stories.

**PANDORA ;-)**


	2. Chapter 01

Sorry, it's been a while again. I really am trying to get back into writing like I used to be, but it's hard when you're so busy all the freakin' time! Hope this makes everyone feel a little better.

**Chapter 01: 4 Years later**

Vegeta glared at his surroundings as he made his way purposely through LAX. He was grateful to be back in California and away from the disaster left behind in Pennsylvania, but the dark mood he was in had only seemed to get worse as he stepped off the plane. He turned down a less occupied hallway and spotted his friend waiting for him near the door. She looked a little anxious, and that made him frown more.

"What's wrong?" He demanded as he walked up to her.

The slightly younger woman pushed her black Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses up to hold her long, wavy silver hair back from her face. "I just got off the phone with Bulma," she replied softly in her British accent.

He eyed her warily. "You're point?"

Akira sighed. "You left without telling anyone."

"Did she honestly expect me to stick around with Yamcha back in the picture?"

"I can't answer that, Vegeta, but the rest of us left because you said you were going to stay. She needs someone right now. Her sister and brother-in-law just died."

Vegeta sighed heavily. How was it that Akira, who was the youngest of the group, seemed more put together and mature than the rest of them? "I would have thought you'd understand," was the only response he could come up with.

"I do understand." She linked her arm through his and lead him toward the doorway. "Come on," she urged. "I know just the thing to cheer you up."

He couldn't help but chuckle. "And what's that?"

She grinned. "I got tickets to the Between the Buried and Me show tonight, dinner at Mr. Chow, and a private suite at the Beverly Wilshire."

Vegeta smirked. "You take such good care of me. What would I do without you?"

"Go back to the house and have June rip you a new one for leaving B by herself?"

"Right." He spotted his black Mercedes. "I'll have to get you a really good Christmas gift this year."

"No need, Veg-head. I owed you for that trip to London last spring." She pulled his keys out of her pocket and offered them to him.

He shook his head. "You can drive. I'm not in the mood."

"Just give me a minute. I have to call June and let her know we won't be back tonight. I'm sure she'll be thrilled," she trailed off sarcastically.

**(Change scene)**

June hung up the phone and glared at her brother. "They're not coming home tonight."

Jayson just shrugged. "Are you really that surprised, 18?"

The blond woman sighed and rested her head in her hands. "I should go be with Bulma. She needs one of us."

"Go pack a bag, and I'll make a quick call. You'll be on the next possible flight."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks, 17." She got up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before bolting upstairs.

The dark-haired man just shook his head. "The things I do for these girls," he mused as he picked up his cell. He scrolled through his contacts and grinned down at the name he landed on. He hit send and put it up to his ear. "Hey, Dev. I have a favor to cash in. I need to get my sister to Pennsylvania ASAP. What do you think?"

**(Change scene)**

Bulma looked up with confusion shinning in her bloodshot eyes. "Lawyer? What lawyer?"

"He's here to read us their will," Ausrin supplied with a frown.

"Why would they even have a will?" Bulma demanded, near hysterical. "They were in their early thirties," she protested.

"Our financial advisor urged him to write one up years ago when we started the construction business," Radditz said, getting to his feet. "Come on. We can't put this off any longer."

Reluctantly, she nodded her head, and the three of them walked back toward the lakeside home of the Briefs. Lillian, Bulma and Chichi's mother, was sitting on the porch-swing hugging a sleeping Goten as she rocked back and forth. The older woman smiled sadly at her daughter.

"Have any of you seen Gohan?" She asked quietly. She didn't want to disturb Goten.

Ausrin shook her head. "Not since an hour ago."

Radditz turned away from the porch. "He's probably in the tree house. I'll go get him."

"No, hunny. You have to go in with Bulma and Mrs. Briefs," Ausrin said. "I'll go get Gohan."

"Thanks, Aus," Bulma said before going inside. She wanted to get this whole lawyer thing over with so she could go back to California. She needed to be far away from this place right now. There were too many memories here.

An aging man, with thick-framed glasses stood up from the couch and shook her hand. "Bulma Briefs?"

"Correct," she told him.

Radditz stepped forward and shook the older man's hand as well. "Radditz Son," he introduced himself.

"Mr. Son, Ms. Briefs, I'm Mr. Kietsu," he told them as they all sat down around the coffee table. "I'm very sorry for your lose, and I know that you have a million things on your mind right now," he stated sincerely. "But there is a very important situation here," he said, opening his briefcase and pulling out several sheets of paper. He handed a copy of Chichi and Goku's will to Radditz, Bulma, and Lillian, who had just walked in and sat down. "Fortunately, Mr. Son had a large life insurance policy through his business that will cover all their debt."

"Will there be anything left for the boys?" Radditz interrupted. "Besides the college funds they had started," he added.

"There will be some, but no official amount until all the final statements have come in. The main issue is custody," Mr. Kietsu announced, pulling out yet another paper and handed it to a startled Bulma. "These are for you to sign, Ms. Briefs. Your sister and brother-in-law wanted you to take them in if anything ever happened," he spoke softly.

Bulma reached out with shaking hands to take the pen and paper. Her sister was entrusting her two boys to her. She stared at the document in front of her and then looked back up at Radditz and her mother. Could she do this? She was only 25 years old. Bulma didn't feel as though she were responsible enough to take on two children right now, not with her lifestyle!

"Bulma, are you alright, dear?" Her mother asked, placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I, um," she paused.

Taking a deep breath, she gazed up at her mother. The older woman smiled back, supportively and nodded as if to say 'you can do this.' Without another thought, she signed the paper and handed it back to Mr. Kietsu. He thanked her, and she stood up and excused herself from the room. She had a very important phone call to make right now.

**(Change scene)**

Tien watched his friend pick up his plane ticket from the table and reach for his overnight bag. He felt horrible for Krillin. He'd been through so much the last couple years. "Are you really sure this move is for the best? Your cutting yourself off from everyone."

Krillin continued to gather his things as if he hadn't heard a thing his best friend had just said. "It's a little too late to go back and change my mind now," he tried to joke.

"Krill, you were drunk when you made the decision in the first place."

"But I was sober when I told my boss I'd take the move," he reminded. He stood up and took a deep breath. "I'll ring you when I touch down at LAX."

Tien stood up and nodded reluctantly. "Launch wants to come out and visit you in a couple months, when you're all settled."

Krillin smiled. "Sounds good to me. I'm looking forward to it already."

"Flight 463 to LAX, boarding in ten minutes and Gate D," an annoyingly pleasant woman announced over the speaker.

"That's me."

Tien glanced out the window. This was harder than he thought. They'd been friend since diapers and had never lived more than twenty miles from each other. It was going to be so boring without him around. It didn't help that he felt his best friend was making a big mistake, but as Launch had said, they needed to give him space. He was going through so much right now.

"I'll talk to you later," Krillin said.

"Alright."

Tien watched as Krillin boarded his flight and let out the breath his was holding. He turned to stare out the window at the airstrip. Maybe he'd find what he was looking for in California. Maybe he wasn't making a mistake. He wasn't sure how long he stared out the window, but it must have been a long time because the plane was starting to take off. He turned to walk away but froze when he saw who was standing across the lounge.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I missed him," Marron whispered brokenly.

Tien glared at her. "Good. He doesn't need anymore of your shit."

She glared back at him. "Where is he going? No one will tell me. I called his office and his boss hung up on me."

"I'll have to shake his hand when I see him next." He stared walking past her.

"Tien, I need to speak to him," she pleaded.

"Leave him alone, Marron. You've done enough damage, and stop calling the house. Launch doesn't want anything to do with you after the way you treated Krillin."

**(Change Scene)**

Gohan sat on the back steps of his house, watching the movers putting box after box of his things into the back of a large truck. He didn't want to move to California. It wasn't that he didn't love his aunt Bulma, because he did. He just didn't want to leave his home. He grew up here. All his friends lived here, and he was popular. He'd be a nobody in St. Rosa's Bay. A big nobody with no parents! He tossed a rock into the back yard and glared at it. He wanted them back!

"There you are," his aunt said from behind him.

He looked up at her just as she sat down next to him. "Hey."

Bulma looked down at the ground. For some reason, she wished her friends had been able to stay, but there was too much to do back in California. Taking a deep breath, she ignored the pain in her chest. Yamcha had said he would be here, and he hadn't even shown up. When had he become so unreliable? Hadn't he been the strong one in high school? Had college, new friends, and their horrid break-up really caused such a personality change?

"I know this is a really difficult time right now," she said, pushing aside her stupid, selfish thoughts. There was far more important issues at hand than Yamcha's absence today. "And I know that moving to the west coast doesn't help matters any, but maybe it's a good thing for you right now."

"Maybe not," he shot back. "I don't want to go to California!" He shouted, standing up.

His aunt glanced up at him with a sad expression on her face. "But you've never been there, Gohan. I know if you just give it a chance, maybe you'll like it," she tried to explain to him.

"No! I already said I wouldn't like it. Why can't we stay here?!"

"Because my business, and my home are in California," she told him firmly. "I have no choice in this matter. I have partners that depend on me to help run our business. I have to go back."

"Why can't I stay with Gran or uncle Radditz and aunt Ausrin then?!"

Bulma stood up, towering over her nephew by a couple inches. "Because your parents gave you to me," she shouted back, tears streaming down her face. She had been holding in her grief for too long now. "They left you to me," she repeated brokenly. "And that has to mean something!"

Gohan walked back into the house without saying anything, leaving Bulma to cry alone on the porch. Goten, who had been sitting by his bedroom window, frowned. He didn't know why his brother was being so mean to his aunt. He jumped up and ran downstairs and out the back door. Bulma was surprised when the little boy ran over and jumped in her lap.

"Don't be sad, aunty B!" He said, hugging her tightly around her neck.

Bulma held him close and let out the breath she had been holding when she first saw him run out of the house toward her. "Thank you, Goten."

The little boy smiled. "I think it's cool that we get to go visit you why mom and dad are gone. I've always wanted to see your house and meet all your friends you're always talking about!"

'Oh god no,' she thought desperately. It sent a chill down her spine that her youngest nephew wasn't grasping that his parents were gone for good. This was going to be harder than she thought.

**(End)**

PANDORA ;-)


End file.
